LOTM: Escapade Through Time S2 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving at the outpost in Earthrealm) Alex: Yo yo let us in! Miles: We're here! (The doors open for the heroes as they rush inside and meet with their allies) Cassie: Good. You all made it. Johnny: And before any of the sand monsters showed up. Alex: No problem. (A group of soldiers are seen gathered) Alex: See you've got a counter attack prepared. Cassie: Sure do. They're all coming from portals in the city square. We need to strike the ones creating the portals to cut off their reinforcements. Jack: How can we help? Jacqui: You can help us engage their friends. Johnny: Yeah. They've got some powerful monsters protecting them. But we don't know who's even leading those ones either. Alex: Well we'll figure it out. (The building shakes) Kyle: That must be the monsters! Cassie: Looks like they decided to strike first! (One of the soldiers looks around) Soldier:........... Johhny: Alright, let's go! (The soldiers move out. One of them then sees the other one staying behind) Soldier #2: Hey man come on! Johnny: Direct order soldier! Come on! Soldier:........ (The other soldier walks up) Soldier #2: Dude what's up with you? (The soldier notices the other is unarmed, except for two hilts on his belt) Soldier #2: The hell? (The soldier grabs one of the hilts and ignites a red lightsaber through the soldier's chest) Yang: !!! Shade: !!! (The soldier pulls the saber out as he removes his helmet, revealing himself as Alkorin's old ally, Starkiller) Starkiller: Hello.....Defenders. Alex: !! Jack: Starkiller! Starkiller: Hmph. (Starkiller goes and activates his other lightsaber as he throws it at the heroes) Alex: DUCK!!! (The heroes duck as the lightsaber impales another soldier) Soldier; HNNG!!! Nuuuh..... (Starkiller pulls the saber back to his hand) Starkiller: Heard Alkorin's plans fall through. Guess it's my turn to create a new timeline for myself! Alex: Chronos got to you too? Starkiller: What can I say? I pick the people destined for victory to work for. Jack: Clearly Chronos hasn't peeked into his own future then. Starkiller: Well, he certainly knows how to build one. (Starkiller removes his disguise, revealing his combat gear) Starkiller: Now then, time to begin! Alex: *Growls* (Yuri then detects something) Yuri: Guys! We got life signs moving in! Jack: Huh?! Yuri: I detect them! They're....familiar. (The heroes look at each other before they all run outside and see) Kyle: !! Jaune:....No way. (From the top of a building, the former fallen Defender Richie Adams jumps and shrinks inside of a Sand Monster before he regrows and kicks thr clock from its head) Richie: WOO!!! (Pyrrha Nikos then runs up and slashes two monsters down) Pyrrha: All clear! Alex: Richie!? Jack: Behind us! (Another figure jumps down, arming himself with two blue lightsabers as he stabs two Sand Monsters down) ???:...... Alex: The hell are you!? (The man removes his helmet, revealing him to be another Starkiller) Alex: !! STARKILLER!! ???: Wait. Alex: ?? ???: I don't go by that name anymore. It's Galen Marek now. Alex: Galen? (Just then, the other Starkiller rushes out) Starkiller: RAAAH!!!! Galen: !!! (Galen activates his lightsabers and blocks Starkiller) Galen: Gnn! Starkiller: WHAT?!?! ME!?!? Galen: A better you more like it! (Galen pushes Starkiller back as Richie runs up to the Defenders) Richie: Hey hey guys what's good?! Miles: R-Richie?! Richie: Yeah it's me! I tell you, some weird shit happened to me amigos! One second I'm fighting some super villains and the next I'm getting pulled through some kind of vortex that suddenly ripped open nearby! Alex: Y-Y-You... You're here..... You're..... Richie: Well of course I'm here amigo! Not like I just up and died! Alex:...... Richie:....What? Alex:....N-Nothing... Miles: Weird... A vortex? Richie: Yeah, then I met that red haired chick and that Jedi and we came over here to fight the Sand dudes! (Pyrrha runs up to the Defenders) Pyrrha: Richie we need to move. More Sand Monsters are coming. Richie: Got it! (Richie puts his helmet on) Richie: Come on you sandy freaks, Ant Man's itching for battle! (Richie runs into the fight) Alex:......... Blake B:........ Jack: Well that's something. (Jaune Nora and Ren goes up to Pyrrha who's about to move) Jaune: Pyrrha??? Pyrrha: ! Guys?? Jaune: Where did you come from??? Pyrrha: Where did you all come from is my question?? Jaune: We- Richie: Hey! (Richie kicks a clock from a Sand Monster's head) Richie: Come on and fight! We got monsters to beat! Jaune:.... Pyrrha: We'll discuss this later! (The three nod and run off to fight. The other heroes are seen battling Sand Monsters) Alex: Ah goddammit! Miles: Damn things don't stop coming! Kyle: Hit them in the clocks! (The heroes keep fighting the Sand Monsters. Lightning then strikes a group of them) Alex; ??? Miles: Tom?? Tom: That ain't me! (Raiden then flies down) Raiden:.... Alex: Raiden! Tom: Thought so! (Raiden finishes off the rest of the Sand Monsters) Raiden:.... Starkiller: NO!!! Galen: !! (Starkiller runs toward Raiden) Raiden: Nn! Starkiller: RAAAH!!! (Starkiller jumps to attack before Galen pulls him back with the Force, slamming him into the ground away from the heroes) Starkiller:....... Galen: Was I really that stupid? (Starkiller gets back up) Starkiller: This....isn't over. (Starkiller runs off) Galen:........ Raiden: I see you've found yourselves embroiled in conflict once again heroes. Alex: Tell us about it... Jack: Another evil God trying to control the Multiverse again.... Raiden: Just how many evil Gods exist in your reality? Alex: We wish we knew. Miles: But this one's different. He controls time. Kyle: AND he's creating a bunch of timelines for....some reason. Richie: Wait so I got pulled through time?? Miles: Forward in time. Richie: ¿De verdad? (For real??) Miles: Yep. Richie: Huh. Cool! Pyrrha: Does.. Does that mean I was too? Miles: Eh, I think so. We're still getting used to this time travel business. Pyrrha: I see. Emily: All we know is that there's a bunch of different timelines and alternate universes out there now, Galen: Explains my evil self being here. Raiden: So it seems we have a temporal situation at hand. Alex: Yeah. Raiden: I see.... (The heroes nod) Richie: Wait if I'm in the future, where's my future self at? Alex:.......... Richie: Guys? Alex: You're....welcome for the help Raiden. Raiden: Anytime. (Alex nods. The scene then cuts to the heroes returning home with their new allies) Richie: Guys seriously for real where am I?? Am I not a Defender anymore by this time?? Pyrrha: Yes, and what about me? Why am I not here with Jaune and the others? Everyone:...………………………………………… Alex: Richie. Richie: Yeah? Alex: Go in there. (Alex points at the memorial hall) Richie:.... (Richie walks in and sees the various pictures of fallen heroes. He then stops and sees his picture) Richie: *Gasp* WHAT!? (Richie picks up his picture) Richie: I'm dead?! Alex: Yes.... You died... Helping me.... Richie: B-But I- And you- But how did-....HUH!?! (Richie puts the picture down and rubs his forehead) Richie: Oh man.... Alex: I'm sorry Richie.... I couldn't do anything to help.... It tore me up and.... *Tears up* I... I'm sorry.... Richie: What? Hey hey hey no don't blame yourself man! I-I'm sure that...whatever happened was....my choice? Alex:... Richie: I mean I have always a hero's death. If that's what I got. Alex: Mm.... Richie: And hey, you all got me now! Alex:... Yeah. Yeah we do. (Alex hugs Richie) Alex: I'm glad to have you back man. Richie: Heh. Thanks Alex. (Alex stops hugging) Alex: So you made friends with those two that were with you right? Richie: Course I did! Galen's a Jedi and Pyrrha....Well she's cool I guess. Alex: Seeing a bit of bias between them. Richie: Jedi are badass! Alex: Don't gotta tell me twice. Now let's get out of here. Richie: Yeah! Can't keep the others waiting! (The two leave the room) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts